A New Adventure
by Lunar Uta Stag
Summary: Riley, the daughter of Archie, Team Aqua's leader, has a dream of getting her first Pokemon. Whether or not she goes on the adventure afterwards she can't decide yet.


Chapter One- The Beginning of an Adventure!

"Finally!" Riley yelled happily, smiling as she jumped out of bed and started to get ready. "I'm finally going to get my first Pokemon today!."

Her plans were to head over to the ship here in Lilycove City that would take her over to Slateport City. There she would meet an old man that her mother was paying to bring her to Petalburg City. From there she was going to head over to Littleroot Town to meet the Pokemon Professor that would be giving her her first Pokemon.

Riley ran over to her closet and opened it, looking over everything she had in there that she might be able to wear. After a minute she grabbed a random armful of clothes and went over and dropped them on her bed. Going through the pile, she put together several outfits to choose from.

"Hmmmmm….I want it to be just right for the occasion," She stated, glowering down at her choices, her blue eyes glaring down at the piles. "It has to be perfect."

'I also need to pack some clothes for the journey to, that is, if I plan on not going straight home afterwards.' She thought hesitantly, her face twisting into a slight frown.

After a while she decided to go with a pair of light denim jean shorts, blue and white striped spaghetti strap shirt that has white frilly lace at the top, a black sleeveless vest sweater combo with pockets, and as usual, put on the anchor necklace with the weird stone in the middle that her father had given her when she was younger. She picked out four other outfits that she liked and put it in a duffel bag as well as the money she had saved up.

Riley walked over to the mirror she had set against her wall near the stairs and looked at her reflection for a bit, her gaze swept over her tanned skin before looking at her black hair and then grabbing a nearby hair tie and putting her hair up into a slightly lazy bun leaving her bangs down. Satisfied with what she saw, she headed downstairs towards the bathroom and put some toiletries in the duffel bag. She then ran out into the kitchen and placed her duffel bag down next to the island counter in the middle of the kitchen.

Her mother was sitting at the counter in one of the stools drinking coffee. She was smiling at her over the rim of the cup.

"Excited are we?" Her mother said gleefully

"I am," Riley answered excitedly, grinning from ear to ear, but then dropped into a frown. "I still don't know who I'm going to choose though!"

"You'll know which one to choose when you see them." Her mother said, smiling softly at her daughter

"What if I choose the wrong one?" She asked worriedly, her eyes widening. "If I do decide to go all the way through with this, the first few gyms are really difficult depending on which type you choose…..so I've heard anyway." Riley sighed and brought her gaze down to the floor

"Look at me." Her mother stated

Riley looked up at her mother, who had the sweetest smile on her face and a small glimmer in her eyes.

"Typing doesn't matter, it's the one you have the strongest bond with that matters. When you get a good look at them, and your heart skips a beat when you gaze into one of their, eyes that will be the one you choose. Pokemon aren't just meant for battle, they're your friends to."

Riley's eyes widened and her mouth formed a small O, before a big grin spread across her face.

"You're right mom, I'll do exactly that when I get to the professors lab!"

Suddenly a loud song started going off, grabbing the phone from her pocket Riley looked down at the screen. It was her alarm, meaning she had exactly twenty minutes before the ship left for Slateport City.

"Ahhh! It's that time already!?" Riley yelled slightly, her eyes widening in shock.

"Go then, and take this with you. " Her mother said, smiling an hand her a small pouch filled with money and a smaller bag that had a sandwich tucked inside.

"Thank you!" Riley stated happily, she quickly hugged her mother before turning around and grabbing her duffel bag, she quickly put on her black converse. Running out the door towards the stairs leading to the main part of town. Her shoes splashing in the puddles that lay over the nice soft sand on the beach.

When she got to the top of the stairs she looked south west, seeing the building that had the ship that would take her to Slateport inside. She smiled to herself before running in the direction of the docking bulding.

When she finally made it to the building she couldn't help but stop and look around at the sight that was Lilycove City. If she went through with this pokemon journey, she may not see home for a while. After a few minutes she smiled and then directed her gaze towards the building and walking in.

As soon as she stepped inside she was greeted by a hostess smiling at her and asking for her ID and ticket. Smiling, Riley handed over her ID and ticket, the hostess looked them over and then handed them back to her.

"Thank you, and welcome aboard!" The hostess stated cheerfully

Not saying anything in response, Riley continued walking. There really wasn't a lot of people here, just a few people standing in line at some sort of concession stand and a couple people waiting in line at the baggage check.

She walked over to the baggage check area to wait in line, and sometime later it was her turn. A few minutes later her bag was good to go and take with her. Grabbing the duffle bag, she started walking towards the entrance to the ship and handed the attendant her ticket. The attendant stamped the ticket before handing it back to her.

"Welcome aboard!" they said cheerfully "We hope you enjoy your voyage on the S.S. Tidal!"

"Thank you." Riley stated, giving them a small smile in return.

When she got into the ship she took a look around before finding a good place to sit for a while. The seat was at a table that faced outside.

After a while she heard the sound of a loud horn, which was the signal that the ship was about to leave.

Sighing, Riley looked out the window as the ship started trudging forward before picking up speed. Pretty soon the ship was outside and the beautiful sight of the wide open ocean greeted her.

END OF CHAPTER ONE~3


End file.
